


The Cat

by Rizuki_Kinomoto



Category: Free!, K-On!
Genre: Cat, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love at First Sight, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizuki_Kinomoto/pseuds/Rizuki_Kinomoto
Summary: Azusa tak sengaja menemukan seekor kucing terluka saat pulang sekolah. Dia lalu membawanya pulang dan merawat lukanya. Namun tak disangka, Azusa bertemu dengan Makoto Tachibana, yang ternyata pemilik kucing itu. Makoto x Azusa Fanfic. Oneshot.





	

Disclaimer: Free! was created by Kyoto Animation and Animation Do x K-On was created by Kakifly

Pair: Makoto x Azusa

Warning: OOC, Typo, jalan cerita ngawur, tak sesuai EYD dsb

Summary: Azusa tak sengaja menemukan seekor kucing terluka saat pulang sekolah. Dia lalu membawanya pulang dan merawat lukanya. Namun tak disangka, Azusa bertemu dengan Makoto Tachibana, yang ternyata pemilik kucing itu. Makoto x Azusa Fanfic. Oneshot. Mind to RnR?

-The Cat-

Suatu hari di SMA Sakuragaoka...

Hari sudah mulai mendekati sore. Langit biru telah berubah menjadi merah keemasan. Matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya, akan menggantikan sang rembulan saat malam tiba. Awan-awan putih yang melintasi langit, menyamakan warnanya dengan warna langit sore itu. Terlihat seperti sekumpulan kapas menyerap warna cat perpaduan antara merah dan kuning.

Terdengar suara gitar, bass, keyboard dan drum di ujung gedung putih yang merupakan bangunan SMA Sakuragaoka. Rupanya sumber suara itu berasal dari ruang musik yang berada di lantai atas. Suara setiap instrumen itu bersatu menjadi sebuah alunan musik yang enak didengar. Setiap instrumen itu dimainkan oleh kelima siswi SMA yang merupakan anggota klub musik ringan.

Tak lama kemudian musik berhenti. Kelima gadis itu menghentikan aksi bermain alat musik mereka masing-masing.

"Huah, capeknya...!" keluh seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek sebahu dengan klip rambut kuning yang selalu menghiasi poninya. Gadis itu adalah Yui. Dia jatuh terduduk ke lantai.

"Aku juga..." kata gadis berambut pendek dengan bando di kepalanya. Namanya Ritsu. Dia menidurkan kepalanya di salah satu set drumnya saking lelahnya.

"Tapi ini sangat menyenangkan," tutur gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang bergelombang. Gadis itu bernama Tsumugi, biasanya dia dipanggil Mugi oleh teman-temannya.

"Iya, latihan kita sepertinya sudah sempurna. Tak ada satupun nada yang salah," komentar gadis berambut hitam panjang sepinggang. Namanya Mio.

"Ah, musiknya terdengar enak! Aku suka," timpal gadis berkucir dua bernama Azusa.

"Aku ingin makan kue lagi... Aku lapar..." kata Yui dengan wajah lelah.

"Lho? Senpai, kan sudah makan kue banyak hari ini," komentar Azusa.

"Sumimasen, Yui-chan. Kuenya sudah habis. Besok kubawakan lagi, ya," kata Mugi.

"Wah, arigato, Mugi-chan!" seru Yui dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Dasar Yui-senpai..." Azusa hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran melihat senpai-nya yang satu ini.

"Oh, tak terasa sudah mau sore," kata Mio, memperhatikan langit sore melalui jendela. "Kita pulang, yuk! Sebelum gelap..."

"Eh, Mio... Kamu bilang begitu bukan karena takut gelap, kan?" goda Ritsu.

Mio kaget. "Nggak, ah! Aku cuma nggak mau dimarahi ibuku kalau pulang terlambat," sanggahnya.

"Bohong. Aku tahu sifatmu dari dulu... Kalau berjalan di kegelapan, kamu melihat seolah-olah ada seseorang yang akan menerkammu dan-"

"Kyaaa!" Mio menjerit ketakutan. Lalu dia jongkok seraya menutup kuping saking takutnya. "Jangan ceritakan itu! Kumohon! Aku takut..."

"Senpai, kamu menakuti-nakuti Mio-senpai. Kan kasihan," tegur Azusa sambil memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam tas pelindung.

"Hehe..." Ritsu malah nyengir. "Soalnya, dia mudah sekali untuk ditakuti."

"Apa katamu?!" Ketakutan Mio kini berubah menjadi kemarahan. Dia bersiap-siap mengepalkan tangannya dan...

Buk!

"Ittai!" Ritsu meringis kesakitan. Dia memegang kepalanya yang benjol habis dipukul Mio.

"Rasakan itu, Ritsu! Enak saja kamu bilang aku ini mudah untuk ditakuti," dengusnya kesal sambil melipatkan tangannya di depan dada. "Mulai sekarang, aku tak ingin berteman denganmu lagi."

"Ampun, Mio. Aku minta maaf. Aku masih ingin berteman denganmu. Jadi, jangan marah, dong..." rengek Ritsu seperti anak kecil.

Azusa dan yang lain menahan tawa melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beberapa menit kemudian, kelima gadis sekolah itu keluar dari gerbang sekolah SMA Sakuragaoka. Mereka lalu berjalan pulang bersama-sama sambil mengobrol dan bercanda. Setelah tiba di perempatan, mereka berpisah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Jaa ne, minna! Kami pulang duluan, ya," seru Yui sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Jaa mata ashita..." kata Mio.

"Jaa ne," sahut Ritsu.

"Jaa mata ashita. Hati-hati, ya," balas Azusa dan Mugi. Lalu mereka mulai berjalan pulang.

Azusa pulang dengan Mugi. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka berpisah karena Mugi akan berjalan ke stasiun kereta untuk pulang.

"Kereta akan segera tiba. Aku pulang duluan, ya, Azusa-chan..."

"Ya, Mugi-senpai. Hati-hati, ya. Jaa mata," ucap Azusa sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan Mugi di stasiun untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Jaa mata ashita," balas Mugi.

Akhirnya Azusa pulang sendiri. Dia melangkahkan kakinya di jalan yang biasa dia lewati. Namun sepanjang perjalanan, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara yang tertangkap di telinganya.

"Nyan... Nyan..."

Are? Ada suara kucing... batin Azusa. Dia celingukan mencari suara kucing itu. Tapi dia tidak menemukan seekor kucing di sekelilingnya.

"Nyan... Nyan..."

"Suaranya berasal dari sana!" katanya sambil berlari menuju sumber suara yang dia maksud. Setelah sampai di sana, dia menemukan seekor kucing berbulu putih berbaring di jalan. Azusa memperhatikan kucing itu dengan seksama.

"Kasihan... Kakinya terluka. Mungkin dia habis berantem dengan kucing lain," gumam Azusa, menatap kasihan pada kucing itu. Dia lalu menyentuhnya pelan-pelan, tapi...

"Nyaaan!" Kucing itu mengeong marah padanya. Azusa jadi takut melihat kucing marah seperti itu. Mungkin kucing itu marah karena dia tidak ingin seseorang menyakitinya. Ditambah lagi, luka di kakinya itu kelihatan parah kalau tak diobati. Namun dalam hatinya, dia tak tega meninggalkan kucing ini sendirian. Mau tak mau dia harus menolong kucing itu. Maka, dia segera memberanikan diri untuk membujuk kucing itu agar dia mau menyentuhnya.

"Aku takkan melukaimu, kok. Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu," bisiknya lembut pada kucing itu. Tangannya yang mungil menyentuh lembut bulu kucing itu. Kucing itu mendengkur. Mungkin tandanya dia suka dengan sentuhan tangan Azusa. Kepalanya pun menyongsong tangan Azusa, membalas sentuhannya.

"Hihi..." Azusa menahan geli, tapi dia senang kucing itu mau menerima sentuhan tangan darinya. Dia lalu tersenyum manis. "Ayo, aku akan membawamu ke rumahku. Akan kurawat lukamu hingga sembuh," katanya.

Setelah berkata begitu, Azusa menggendong kucing itu pelan-pelan agar tak kesakitan karena lukanya. Dia lalu menatap lembut wajah kucing yang manis itu. Kucing itu menatapnya, seolah-olah sedang tersenyum padanya. Kemudian dia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di kediaman Nakano...

Setelah selesai makan malam, Azusa bergegas pergi ke kamar. Dia membawa kotak P3K dari dapur. Lalu dia menghampiri kucing itu yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Azusa membuka kotak berisi obat-obatan itu dan mengambil sebotol obat luka dan perban. Kemudian dia memegang kaki depan kucing itu dimana luka itu berada.

"Nyaan!" Kucing itu mengeong menahan sakit karena lukanya. Hampir saja Azusa dicakar kucing itu kalau dia tak menghindarinya. Namun Azusa bersikeras ingin memegang kaki depannya untuk diobati.

"Lukamu akan semakin parah kalau tak diobati..." bisiknya pelan, berusaha untuk bersabar. "Ini tak sakit, kok. Ayo, aku pegang kakimu, ya. Biar kuobati."

Kucing itu menurut. Mungkin karena Azusa memegang kaki depannya pelan-pelan agar tak kesakitan. Lalu Azusa perlahan-lahan meneteskan obat luka itu di kakinya. Setelah itu, dia membalut lukanya dengan perban secara hati-hati.

"Nah, selesai deh!" katanya senang. "Kamu harus banyak istirahat hari ini. Kalau darahnya masih keluar, nanti kuobati lagi," sambungnya sambil tersenyum pada kucing itu.

"Nyan..." Kucing itu mengeong. Tandanya dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Azusa.

"Apa kamu lapar?" tanya Azusa. "Aku akan bawakan biskuit untukmu. Tunggu sebentar, ya. Kamu tetap di situ." Kemudian dia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil stoples berisi biskuit di dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Azusa kembali ke kamar sambil membawa stoples biskuit. Kontan saja kucing itu mengeong panjang karena lapar. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Azusa membuka stoples itu dan mengambil satu. Lalu memberikannya pada kucing itu. Kucing itu menggigit biskuit dengan lahap.

"Enak?" tanya Azusa singkat. Setelah kucing itu menghabiskan biskuitnya, dia mengeong. Sepertinya dia ingin makan lagi.

"Mau lagi? Nih, makanlah," kata Azusa sambil memberikan satu biskuit lagi pada kucing itu. Kucing itu lalu menyambar biskuit pemberian Azusa dan memakannya.

Azusa tersenyum melihat kucing itu memakan biskuitnya. "Mulai sekarang, kamu akan tinggal di rumahku sampai lukamu sembuh. Aku akan memberimu nama 'Shiro'," gumam Azusa sambil mengelus kepala kucing itu. Kucing yang diberi nama Shiro itu mendengkur, merasa senang karena memiliki teman baru.

Beberapa hari kemudian, luka di kaki Shiro berangsur-angsur sembuh. Badannya pun sehat dan gerakannya juga lincah seperti kucing pada umumnya. Melihat itu, Azusa senang sekaligus bersyukur karena berhasil mengobati kucing manis itu. Bahkan dia bisa mengajaknya bermain bersama kucing itu dengan tongkat yang ada bulu di ujungnya. Mainan tongkat seperti itu dibeli Azusa beberapa bulan yang lalu saat dia merawat kucing milik temannya, Jun.

Namun, sesuai dengan janji Azusa, dia harus melepaskan Shiro keluar rumah setelah lukanya sembuh. Tapi kucing itu tidak mau meninggalkan Azusa, yang dia anggap teman. Seolah-olah kucing itu sudah sepenuhnya milik Azusa. Tapi Azusa tetap menepati janjinya meskipun tak tega melepaskannya keluar. Dia yakin kalau Shiro bisa mencari makan sendiri sebab dia itu kucing jalanan. Kucing yang Azusa temui di jalan.

Akhirnya suatu hari, Azusa menghampiri Shiro yang terbaring di sofa ruang tamu dan mengelus kepalanya. "Gomen, Shiro. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama mengurusmu. Kamu tahu, kan kesibukanku? Kalau kamu terus berlama-lama di sini, aku bisa kerepotan..." ucapnya menyesal. "Sebetulnya, aku tak tega melepaskanmu. Tapi aku sudah berjanji bahwa kamu akan tinggal di sini sampai lukamu sembuh. Aku rasa kamu sudah sepenuhnya sehat. Bahkan kamu sudah bisa berjalan. Mungkin lebih baik aku akan melepaskanmu..." sambungnya.

"Nyan..." Shiro mengeong lemah. Mungkin dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Azusa yang telah merawatnya. Azusa menatap kucing itu dengan raut wajah sedih. Tapi karena tekad sudah bulat, Azusa tetap melepaskan kucing itu. Maka, dia menggendong Shiro dan keluar dari rumahnya. Tak lupa, dia mengunci pintu sebab orangtuanya tak ada di rumah.

Azusa terus melangkahkan kakinya seraya menggendong Shiro. Dia akhirnya sampai di jalan dimana dia bertemu pertama kali dengan kucing putih itu. Mata coklatnya menerawang jauh ke arah laut biru jernih dan di ujung sana ada pelabuhan dimana beberapa kapal dan perahu berlabuh di dekatnya. Berbagai jenis burung membentangkan sayapnya, meneruskan laju terbangnya di langit dan menikmati alam dengan bebasnya.

Pemandangan yang indah, ya, batin Azusa kagum.

Tak lama kemudian, Azusa menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu dia menurunkan Shiro dengan hati-hati. Kucing itu melompat dan mendarat di tanah.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini," bisik Azusa pada Shiro. Ketika dia bangkit, matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda bersurai coklat tua dan bertubuh tinggi sedang berdiri menatap laut di pinggir jembatan. Sekilas pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Deg! Jantung Azusa berdegup kencang melihat pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berwajah cukup tampan dengan manik emerald yang sangat indah. Azusa mengaguminya, semburat merah muncul di pipinya namun dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkannya dan menyakinkan diri kalau dia benar-benar tak tertarik pada pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba Shiro yang masih di dekat Azusa berlari kencang menuju pemuda itu. Pemuda itu spontan kaget melihat kucing itu berlari ke arahnya. Namun tak lama wajahnya berubah senang.

"Oh, kamu akhirnya kembali, Yuki! Aku senang melihatmu lagi!" seru pemuda itu seraya berjongkok, sengaja menunggunya. Setelah kucing itu tiba di hadapannya, pemuda itu menggendongnya dan mengelus kepalanya. "Darimana saja kamu? Sudah beberapa hari kamu menghilang entah kemana, makanya aku khawatir kamu kenapa-kenapa," katanya lagi.

"Ng... Ano..."

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya, seorang gadis berkucir dua berpakaian musim panas (blouse biru muda dan celana pendek abu-abu) dan sandal terpasang di kakinya. Gadis itu adalah Azusa.

"Kamu pemilik kucing ini?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum pada Azusa. "Ng, iya. Tapi aku tak memeliharanya di rumah. Melainkan kucing ini selalu kutemui di jalan. Tidak hanya peliharaan, dia juga temanku," jawabnya ramah.

"Oh, souka. Soalnya seminggu yang lalu, aku menemukan kucing ini terluka di jalan. Lalu aku merawatnya. Setelah sembuh, aku melepaskan kucing ini," tutur Azusa.

Biji mata pemuda itu terbelalak. "Benarkah?"

Azusa mengangguk. "Perhatikan saja kaki depannya. Di sebelah kiri. Ada bekas luka yang tadi kuobati," ujarnya.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan kaki kucing itu dengan seksama. Ternyata benar. Ada bekas luka pada kaki kucingnya itu. Kemudian dia menatap Azusa.

"Makasih sudah repot-repot merawat Yuki. Kalau tak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya, aduh... Aku pun tak tahu gimana nasibnya," kata pemuda itu. "Kamu benar-benar gadis yang baik. Sekali lagi terima kasih..." Lalu dia tersenyum manis.

Wajah Azusa merona merah begitu melihat senyuman pemuda itu yang manisnya minta ampun. Kue buatan Mugi saja kalah manisnya. Tapi Azusa berusaha tetap bertingkah normal seperti biasa. "Ehm... Tak masalah... Tak perlu berterima kasih," jawabnya sambil memalingkan muka, malu mendapat pujian itu. "Aku merawat kucingmu itu karena aku hanya kasihan melihatnya."

"Meskipun begitu, aku tetap berterima kasih padamu," ujar pemuda itu sambil bangkit berdiri. "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu?"

"Ah, nggak usah. Aku tak perlu mendapat balasan darimu." Azusa buru-buru menolak. Kemudian dia merasakan tenggorokkannya mulai mengering. "Aku haus..."gumamnya.

"Hmm... Hari ini panas sekali, ya. Aku juga haus. Bagaimana kalau aku traktir beli es loli?" usul pemuda itu.

"Eh, nggak usah. Aku benar-benar tak haus, kok." Azusa masih saja menyangkal.

"Tak usah malu. Aku hanya ingin membalas budimu karena kamu telah merawat Yuki," kata pemuda itu. "Ayo, sekalian saja ngobrol. Aku ingin lebih tahu tentangmu."

"Ah, ng..." Azusa tak kuasa menolaknya lagi. Dia akhirnya mau ditraktir. Dalam hatinya dia tidak ingin mengecewakan pemuda itu yang berniat baik ini. "Baiklah. Aku mau..." jawabnya malu-malu meong.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azusa duduk di bangku di depan minimarket. Menunggu pemuda itu membeli es loli.

Duh, kenapa aku harus berada di sini? batinnya cemas. Aku bukannya menerima traktirannya, tapi aku nggak mau mengecewakan cowok itu... Tapi, kenapa dia begitu berbaik hati padahal aku baru mengenalnya... Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu muncul. Keluar dari minimarket sambil membawa dua buah es loli. Dia lalu duduk di samping Azusa.

"Nih, ambillah..." Pemuda itu menyodorkan satu es loli rasa blueberry pada Azusa. Azusa menerimanya.

"Arigato..." jawab Azusa tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke tatapan mata pemuda itu. Dia membuka bungkus es loli dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Enak!" gumamnya.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Hehe... Aku senang kamu menyukainya," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Makoto Tachibana. Kamu siapa?" Pemuda yang bernama Makoto itu menanyakan nama Azusa yang masih menikmati es loli.

"Aku... Azusa Nakano," jawabnya pendek.

"Oh, namamu Azusa Nakano." Makoto manggut-manggut. Lalu menjilati es lolinya. "Yoroshiku."

"Kamu cowok tapi namamu feminin," komentar Azusa.

"Oh, ya? Hehe... Temanku juga begitu. Dia cowok tapi namanya seperti nama cewek. Makanya kupanggil dia Haru," ujar Makoto.

"Haru?"

"Namanya Haruka Nanase."

"Souka..." Azusa manggut-manggut sambil menjilati es lolinya.

"Kamu bersekolah dimana, Nakano-san?" tanya Makoto.

"Aku... Ng... Bersekolah di SMA Sakuragaoka," jawab Azusa.

"SMA Sakuragaoka? Hmm..." Makoto berpikir sesaat. "Aku dengar itu sekolah khusus putri, ya?"

Azusa mengangguk membenarkan. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku bersekolah di SMA Iwatobi."

"Oh, souka. Masuk klub apa?" tanya Azusa lagi.

"Aku masuk klub renang. Aku kaptennya, Nakano-san..." jawab Makoto.

"Wah..." Azusa kagum mendengar jawaban Makoto yang tak disangkanya. Pantas saja tubuhnya tegap, berotot dan tinggi. Sudah kuduga dia pasti seorang atlet, pikirnya.

"Kalau kamu, Nakano-san? Kamu sendiri masuk klub apa di sekolahmu?" tanya Makoto, membuyarkan lamunan Azusa.

"Oh, ng... Aku masuk klub musik ringan," jawab Azusa agak kaget.

"Klub musik ringan? Apa kamu bisa main alat musik?" sahut Makoto dengan dahi berkerut.

"I, iya. Aku... Aku main gitar..." jawab Azusa gelagapan.

"Wah, sugoii ne. Tak kusangka kalau kamu jago main gitar. Kamu pasti sering masuk panggung, nih," puji Makoto.

"Ah, nggak juga. Kamu ternyata kapten di klub renang. Kamu pasti sering memenangkan lomba renang..." ujar Azusa sambil menghabiskan es lolinya.

"Etto, klub renang kami tak sehebat itu. Klub itu baru saja dibuka karena teman masa kecilku membujukku dan Haru. Dan yang menjadi kapten itu bukan kemauanku, tapi karena teman satu klub mempercayaiku sebagai kapten," jelas Makoto setelah menghabiskan es lolinya. "Aku menyukai renang karena aku sangat ingin berenang bersama teman-teman yang kusayangi. Padahal dulu aku..." Dia terdiam sesaat.

"Kenapa, Tachibana-san?" tanya Azusa penasaran.

"Ah, daijoubu, Nakano-san. Lupakan saja itu," sahut Makoto sambil tersenyum. "Kamu kelas berapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kelas 2."

"Oh, aku kelas 3..."

"Hah? Hontou ni?" seru Azusa dengan mata membulat seperti kelereng. Dia tak menyangka kalau Makoto lebih tua darinya seperti teman-teman senpai-nya di klubnya. "Su, sumimasen... Tachibana-senpai..."

"Panggil saja aku Makoto. Tak apa-apa, kok. Kita kan teman," ujar Makoto.

"Eh, bukannya kita baru saja ketemu? Aku baru mengenalmu..."

"Kamu tahu? Aku sudah mulai tertarik padamu. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena kamu berbaik hati merawat luka Yuki sampai sembuh. Sejak saat itu, aku mengagumi kebaikan pada dirimu."

Deg! Azusa terkejut mendengar pengakuan Makoto. Dia perlahan-lahan merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan. Wajahnya memanas. Keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya. A, apakah dia... Mulai menyukaiku? Tak mungkin, kan?

"Ta, tapi... Makoto-senpai..."

Makoto tertawa melihat Azusa panik seperti itu. "Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tertarik padamu sebagai teman. Nggak lebih dari itu," ujarnya.

"Eh?" Azusa menatap wajah pemuda itu nanar, bingung sekaligus heran.

"Nyan..." Kucing itu mengeong, lalu melompat ke pangkuan Makoto. Makoto menatap kucing manis itu lembut. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku bersyukur begitu melihat Yuki baik-baik saja. Waktu itu, ketika dia menghilang, aku menjadi cemas dan berusaha mencarinya. Tapi dia sudah tak ada. Aku begitu sedih sekali mengetahui Yuki hilang. Aku takut kalau aku takkan bisa bertemu dan bermain dengannya lagi..." papar Makoto sambil mengelus bulu Yuki. "Tapi untunglah, Yuki kembali lagi ke kehidupanku. Ini semua berkat kamu, Azusa-chan..."

Azusa hanya terdiam. Mulutnya seakan-akan terkunci mendengar Makoto memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Seperti teman akrab saja. Padahal mereka bertemu pertama kali. Tapi dalam hatinya, Azusa begitu senang karena memiliki teman cowok yang dekat dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian Azusa bertanya lagi pada Makoto, "Apakah kucingmu itu sangat berharga bagimu, Makoto-senpai?"

Makoto tersenyum hangat. "Ya, tentu saja. Dia temanku yang sangat berharga..."

"Makoto-senpai, aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau nama kucingmu itu Yuki. Ketika aku menemukannya di jalan dan merawatnya, aku memberi nama Shiro untuknya," jelas Azusa.

"Shiro? Alasannya?"

"Karena bulunya putih."

"Souka. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Kuberi nama Yuki karena bulunya putih seperti salju," ujar Makoto sambil mengelus bulu kucing itu yang sekarang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Oh, ya. Senpai, bagaimana kalau kita menggabungkan namanya?" usul Azusa.

"Ide bagus." Makoto setuju.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Masing-masing sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yukishiro!" Mereka serempak menjawab. Lalu mereka berdua kaget karena mereka mengatakan sesuatu dari pikiran mereka secara bersamaan. Tak lama, mereka berdua tertawa renyah.

"Baiklah, Azusa-chan. Kita akan beri nama kucing ini 'Yukishiro'," kata Makoto setelah selesai tertawa.

"Hehe... Iya." Azusa mengangguk setuju. Lalu dia menyentuh dan mengelus bulu Yukishiro dengan lembut. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, Yukishiro..." bisiknya.

Yukishiro mendengkur dalam tidurnya. Lucu sekali. Makoto hanya diam memperhatikan Azusa dan Yukishiro di pangkuannya.

Kemudian Azusa menatap mata hijau milik Makoto. Makoto membalas tatapannya. Mereka berdua tidak berkata apa-apa. Mulut mereka terkunci. Hanya kedua mata yang saling menatap, seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu lewat hati mereka. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Azusa. Mata coklatnya yang berbinar menatap dalam mata hijau pemuda tampan itu. Tatapan mata Makoto begitu tenang, membuat dada Azusa tak henti-hentinya berdebar.

Apakah aku benar-benar menyukai Makoto-senpai? batin Azusa.

Gadis ini... Etto, aku hanya menganggapnya teman. Tapi kenapa aku... Aku merasakan hatiku berkata kalau aku menyukai Azusa-chan, pikir Makoto bimbang. Dia tak tahu apakah dia mulai suka pada Azusa.

Mereka masih saling menatap hingga...

"Ah, sumimasen!" Azusa memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Dia tak tahan dengan tatapan mata Makoto yang membuat perasaanya tak karuan. Begitu juga Makoto. Dia berpaling ke arah lain. Muka mereka berdua memerah, namun mereka berusaha menepisnya. Tapi mereka merasakan detak jantung mereka terdengar seirama. Azusa memainkan jari-jarinya sedangkan Makoto hanya menggaruk tengkuk yang sebetulnya tidak gatal.

"Da, daijoubu, Azusa-chan..." jawab Makoto, menoleh ke arah Azusa. "Hehe... Aku belum pernah seakrab ini dengan seorang cewek sebelumnya. Apalagi kamu. Kita kan baru kenalan."

Azusa hanya menatap Makoto sembari tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku juga. Pertama kalinya aku sedekat ini dengan seorang cowok sepertimu..." katanya, lalu dia mendongak ke atas. Melihat langit yang mulai memerah, menandakan hari sudah mendekati sore.

Azusa terkejut. Tak terasa, keasyikannya mengobrol dengan Makoto membuatnya lupa waktu. Kini saatnya dia harus kembali ke rumahnya sebelum orangtuanya pulang. Soalnya kunci rumah masih ada bersamanya. Kalau orangtuanya tiba di rumahnya, bagaimana bisa masuk ke dalam? Kan kuncinya dipegang sama anaknya dan anaknya tak ada di rumah. Hayo, gimana, tuh?

Maka dari itu, Azusa segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Makoto-senpai, aku harus pulang sekarang. Sudah mau sore. Arigato atas traktirannya," ucap Azusa pamit.

"Kamu mau pulang? Apa aku boleh menemanimu?" tawar Makoto sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Yukishiro masih berada di gendongannya.

"Ah, tak usah, Senpai. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Azusa menolak tawaran Makoto dengan halus. Kemudian dia menatap Yukishiro. "Yukishiro, aku harus pulang, ya. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, ya. Makoto-senpai akan selalu ada untuk menjagamu," katanya.

"Nyan..." Yukishiro mengeong, tandanya dia mengucapkan terima kasih. Bisa jadi artinya dia ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Makoto hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dalam hatinya, dia mengagumi kebaikan hati yang terpancar dari Azusa.

"Makoto-senpai, aku pulang, ya. Jaa ne!" seru Azusa sambil berlari meninggalkan Makoto yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Jaa. Hati-hati..." balas Makoto.

Tiba-tiba dalam beberapa langkah saja, Azusa berhenti mendadak. Dia menoleh ke arah Makoto yang masih menatapnya.

"Makoto-senpai, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Oh, aku ingin bertemu dengan Haru-senpai. Sampaikan salamku padanya. Semoga sukses dengan klub renangmu!" kata Azusa keras agar Makoto dapat mendengarnya.

"Iya, Azusa-chan! Semoga kita akan menjadi teman baik dan aku juga berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Akan kusampaikan pada Haru!" balas Makoto.

"Hn!" Azusa mengangguk, lalu dia melanjutkan larinya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Makoto.

Makoto memandangi sosok Azusa yang perlahan menghilang di tengah jalan. Dia mengelus kepala kucingnya itu. Azusa-chan, kamu gadis yang manis dan baik. Yah, karena kebaikanmu merawat Yukishiro, aku jadi menyukaimu. Mungkin suatu hari nanti... Kita akan menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman, kata Makoto dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Azusa terus berlari pulang menuju rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanannya, dia masih memikirkan pemuda yang bernama Makoto itu. Pemuda yang diam-diam mengisi relung hatinya. Sepertinya Azusa mulai tertarik dengan cowok itu.

"Apakah aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya?" gumam Azusa. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku menyukai cowok yang baru saja aku kenal?"

Ah, lupakan itu, batinnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi dia cowok yang baik dan ramah. Aku sangat mengaguminya. Selain wajahnya yang tampan, senyumannya membuat hatiku bergetar. Aku sampai tak berani melihatnya karena malu...

Makoto-senpai... Sepertinya aku suka kamu... Tapi, aku masih menyukaimu sebagai teman. Ah, mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan kita akan menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman baik.

Hubungan mereka semakin dekat hanya karena seekor kucing yang menyatukan mereka. Kebaikan hati Azusa-lah yang membuat Makoto tak mudah untuk melupakan gadis itu, yang telah menolong kucing kesayangannya.

-Tamat-


End file.
